His Bronze Throne
by Slover Pink
Summary: Takeya and Ren are now married and have a son who's world is about to change in the most cumbersome of ways, and it's his own fault too!TxR,KxOC
1. Chapter 1

Alert: For all you DearS fans, I guarantee this is worth your time. (If not, I'll be sad).

Disclaimer: I do not own DearS, but I do own this story!

Rating: Teenagers+

Story Status: Takeya is now thirty-five years old (I know that's old!), and currently married to Ren. They have a son who's born a DearS, and so happens to meet three princesses from Ren's world claiming to be his wife…

Chapter One: Koharo

Takeya sighed as he lifted his cup of coffee so his darling wife Ren could fill it up with the brown hot liquid substance. He took a sip, and decided it needed sugar before reaching across the table to claim a cube of sweetness. Ren stopped him, and added the sugar also including with a kiss to the forehead. Takeya disliked the fact that Ren did most of the work for him, but he loved her to death, despite the fact that they had it rough a few years back. Now married, they were able to settle down. Ren was a housewife and Takeya worked two jobs. Surprisingly both managed to have a child! Takeya didn't think it was possible, because aliens were supposed to have different chromosomes from humans and whatnot. But they managed a cute boy with brown tousled hair and beautiful amber eyes. His smile was wide and adorable. He looked like the splitting image of what Takeya looked like at that age, just with bigger eyes. Takeya named his new addition to the family 'Koharo'.

Koharo was late as he jumped out of bed to get ready for school, skipping the morning shower. His alarm wasn't set for the night again and he was responsible for that. He ran down the stairs like Sonic the hedgehog, kissed his mother, waved to his father who was eating his breakfast because Takeya knew he wouldn't have time to eat that, and jump out the front door. The bus driver was just about to leave when he yelled after it to stop. He got in and sat next to his two best friends Mickey and Shiro. Together they talked about everything much to the bus driver's dismay, who liked it quite in the morning's from time to time.

He knew being a teenager was hard and all, but Koharo was kind of a bloke when it came to telling if some girl liked him. He was dense and could never understand why half the girls in his class turned red when he talked to them. He turned to ask the girl next to him for a pencil and she stuttered before mumbling something, and then just stopped all together and turned away. He shrugged when laughter came from behind him and the girls causing it turned away when he looked back at them. The sound of the bell meant Middle school was finally over for good. Summer was coming and Koharo was more than happy to bask in the sun, let alone make plans for the beach with his friends. He got off the school bus that took him home and wondered if the same bus would take him to high school next year. The bus dropped him off at least a block away from his house (not the same bus driver in the morning). So he walked the rest of the way turning the corner to go home when suddenly something like thunder strikes him.

A few people turn to look and see what happened, but ignored it as seeing something like a DearS fall from the sky being completely normal. Koharo got up and brushed some dirt off his pants, noticing a beautiful girl with long curls of silver hair reaching down towards her ankles. She looked about his age, but at the moment Koharo was more interested checking his body for wounds. When she steps forward he stops and gives her the time of day…

"What do you want?" Koharo says sounded more rough than he meant to, but still mad about her practically landing on top of him.

"Noting you're bored-ness my lord… I have come from the future world of DearS, traveled to your time, and then traveled back to the past to seek you out as a child".

The DearS then smiled and continued.

"_You _my lord, have told me that you're childhood was placid and boring. So _I, _as you're servant, wife, and lover, have traveled to the past to suit your needs".

She then stopped and smiled at the boy. Her job was to get him to let her move in; completing that task was all she cared about at the moment.

"Ahh…o..okay, my father warned me about people like you, lunatic's is what they call it". Koharo a bit uneasy, scratches his head and proceeds to walk pasted the DearS when she begins to follow suit.

"Could you like, leave me alone, please, for hell's sake". Koharo starts to the speed it up as she followed him towards home. He could probably get his dog to chase her back to wherever she came from. Though he was a DearS himself, Koharo so wished to be more human. He thought he was lucky to he half of one too.

The DearS still followed and by the time he reached towards the front of his house she grabbed his arm, with a most powerful grip.

"Master Koharo, please"

"What are you doing? I'll yell if you don't release me"

Surprisingly she'd let go, but stood in front of the doorway so he couldn't get in.

"You my lord have sent me to the past to entertain you, after all, I'm you're most adventurous spouse."

She smiled then continued. "From now on, I will be of service to you, you're needs are my needs, you're wants are my wants, and your heart is my heart, we are one and the same my lord…my master".

Koharo shifted and shook his head before waving to the people across the street to help him. Little did he know, he was being watched.

* * *

"Tsk tsk, can't she do anything without causing a commotion". A young woman in a long black dress said, watching the drama through a glass ball.

"She almost trampled you on her way down, my lord". Another woman said shaking her head and masking a devious smile. She looked up at a handsome broad male DearS waiting for a reply. He sat upon a high bronze throne, eyes dimmed by the light making him look calm and relaxed.

"Don't worry" The male DearS said. "You'll both have a chance to enlighten me!"

"After all, if you fail the mission the only thing you'll loose…" He didn't finish his sentence, but smiled and patted the heads of the two female DearS sitting beside his feet on the ground. They all sat there watching one of their comrades, a wide childish smile with a bit of mischievous on all their faces.

"This will surely be a summer to remember"

TBC. **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DearS, but I do own this story!

Rating: Teenagers+

Story Status: Takeya's son, who is born a 'DearS', happens to meet a lovely lady from Ren's world claiming to be his slave! Koharo thinks he's hallucinating and isn't taking it so well, and that means things will get out of control…

Chapter Two: Second Queen

Takeya sighed as he lifted his cup of coffee so his darling wife Ren could fill it up with the hot liquid substance. He took a sip, decided it needed more sugar, and added it. Taking another long sip, he then focused his attention to the two sitting across from him. One being his son Koharo, the other being a mysterious DearS claiming to be Koharo's future wife. She was indeed beautiful, with her long flowing silver hair and silver eyes. Takeya hated to admit it, but she was even more beautiful than Ren. Her aura alone could turn heads because it gave off a sense of calmness and healing. She was silent and wouldn't talk because she was not ordered to. Unfortunately, only Koharo could confirm commands and he was in no mood to hear her speak. He took another long sip before staring down at his son.

"So….I take it you know this woman" Takeya said a bit intrigued.

Kaharo grumpily crossed his arms "No."

"Okay well first things first, you said you met in front of the house, and that she wants you to be her master. To add to that she's from the future I take it…?"

Ren bent over by Takeya and added another sugar cube into his coffee also placing a gentle kiss upon her husband's forehead. She took a glance at the mysterious DearS woman, but didn't smile at her. Koharo wondered if his mother was telepathic because she got into a staring competition with the silver hair DearS that lasted an uncomfortable minute or two. With that, his father began to question the woman.

"I know you'd only prefer to hold a conversation with my son, but what is your purpose other than serving as a slave? Are you under orders from a barker? What's your name?"

"My name is Zeizeiochichi but you may call me Azechi the second queen of Qanobin. I will enlighten your son's view of this world, and perhaps live with him until my job here is done. That job that you ask of by the way… is to serve your son until the day I die upon the planet's soil." With that she gave a smile and excused herself from the table, her long hair flowing behind her. Takeya gulped when Ren noticed him staring. She didn't get jealous, that he knew. But she did get nervous when Takeya took interest in something. Azechi somehow drew him in, but he wasn't at all into her 'that' way. He loved Ren a-lot. What bothered him was that the world of DearS were very into the slave and master thing and he didn't like his son having that option being born DearS.

* * *

Koharo looked behind him to make sure that the silver haired DearS was not following him. He was going to meet his friends and go to the beach today, but for some reason he just felt uncomfortable.

"Yo man what's up" Hoharo's friend said while also looking distracted behind him.

Koharo turned around to see Azechi behind him wearing a skimpy red bathing suit.

"Master, lets have fun today!"

tbc


End file.
